Secret For Now
by btamamura
Summary: "Extra scene" from the Halloween episode. So, why did Grizzly act so horrified with Shirokuma's actions earlier that evening? Shounen-ai with bears. Shirokuma x Grizzly


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Shirokuma Cafe or the characters._

**Notes:**_** Okay. I've done it. I wanted to write an extra scene for the Halloween episode, and I did. Many of you will remember when they're in the bar and Shirokuma says **__Thank you, my dearest Grizzly__** when he allows them to have some jerky, and then Grizzly's reaction. This is for those who were disappointed at Grizzly's reaction. I apologise for lack of puns in this one, it didn't feel appropriate each time I wanted to write some.**_

_**This fic contains Shirokuma x Grizzly, shounen-ai between bears. If you don't like that, please leave now. If you're actually very fond of this couple, then I hope you enjoy!**_

The trio had finished trick-or-treating, each of them sacrificing their goodies to Handa when they realised they had really only wanted candy after all.

Shirokuma was closing up the cafe, while Panda and Penguin were heading home. He was wiping down the counter-top, his thoughts elsewhere.

He couldn't help but think of earlier events, especially when he was at Bar The Grizzly, the bar his dearest friend owned. How he'd affectionately thanked him for the jerky, but his words (and actions) had seemingly horrified the brown bear.

He let out a soft sigh. _Everything's clean enough for me to leave._ He switched off the lights and locked the back entrance and all windows. He then stepped out the front door and locked that as well, then started up his security system. He then made his way to Grizzly's bar.

Grizzly had realised the night was quiet. "Ah well, it is Halloween. I bet everyone else is at parties right about now." He and Shirokuma were the same when they were in their later teen years. Of course, once responsibilities came up, there was less time for partying. _Not that it ever stopped Shirokuma..._ He heard the door open. "Oh, someone's here?" He heard the footsteps, seems the customer was making their way up the steps and to the bar.

Shirokuma's head appeared, then the rest of his torso as he ascended the stairs. He stepped over to the bar and sat on a stool.

"The usual?"

"Yes, please."

He turned to prepare the malt. "So, how'd your trick-or-treat escapades go? Receive any candy?"

"Penguin-san did. His nephew gave him some of his. But, I guess we were too old to attract people into giving us candy. The only way we all got some was buying some from Tiger-san's confectionary store."

Grizzly chuckled. "Sounds about right. Did you have at least thirty costumes again?"

"I had sixty that I wanted to wear, but we cut our time short when we realised we weren't exactly getting anywhere."

"How the heck did you manage to carry all of them around with you?"

"I didn't. I hid them around town and changed into one when I was in the right location."

"I see." He turned back to his friend and set the glass on the bar. "Anyway, about what happened earlier..." He averted his gaze.

"I must've been a bit too forward with my words, and I guess my actions didn't quite help either. I do apologise."

"Nah, my fault too for over-reacting. It's just because those two were there. If it was just us, I wouldn't have minded." His cheeks were going pink, visible even through his fur. "I still want this to be between us for now..."

"Well, even if they did figure something out, I'm sure they wouldn't be against it. Penguin-san _is_ dating seven women at the same time, and Panda-kun is alright with anything as long as he doesn't have to do anything."

"Yeah...well...anyway..."

He rose to his feet and leaned over the bar. "But, since it is just the two of us right now..."

"Y-yeah..." Grizzly's blushing deepened to crimson, but he didn't allow it to stop him from doing what he was doing.

If anybody had ascended those steps in order to visit the bar for a drink, chances were likely they would've seen a white bear and a brown bear sharing a gentle kiss, their noses firmly touching, as were their lips.


End file.
